


Petulant

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Albeit Indirectly, Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Description of Vader’s Past Injuries, Gen, Grandfather-Grandson Relationship, Kylo Ren Throws A Tantrum, Kylo Ren Worships Darth Vader, imposter syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: A study of Kylo Ren’s initial temper tantrums.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection





	Petulant

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Temper Tantrums
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

If one was to ask Kylo Ren when exactly he had thought slicing up things and throwing things was the solution to just about anything, he could honestly say that he didn’t know when he had gotten to that point.   
  
If he was to be honest, it was embarrassing. At least Grandfather had the decency to _look_ cool when he was angry. Force Choking — that was enough to strike fear into the hearts of officers, and enemies. Vader was impressive, a looming angel of death that struck fear into his enemies with his very presence. Who was loyal to the Emperor (even though he had inexplicably thought Skywalker was worth sacrificing himself for. What did Vader _see_ in that swine Skywalker?), who was committed to the mission.   
  
Who had clawed his way out of the lava of Mustafar, badly injured, skin cooked almost off his bones...but alive. Worthy of a hero in his own right.  
  
Kylo wasn’t impressive. At least, he didn’t feel impressive. He was tall, and deep-voiced, but he wasn’t scary like he wanted to be. Inspiring fear in his enemies, awe in his allies.   
  
The latter part he especially wasn’t good at.   
  
Slicing up consoles...he couldn’t say he did it often. It was mostly in response to significant emotional distress (as Mitaka would learn later in reporting on FN-2187, BB-8, and the girl), when it seemed that his own self-hate was crumbling around his ears.   
  
_Kriffing child,_ people like Moden Canady would say, and Hux. Snoke would agree with them. _“Of course, a child’s unthinking malice can be a powerful tool...”_  
  
Unthinking. Kylo couldn’t say he had that. Unthinking implied that he wasn’t in control.  
  
He liked to think he was in control, at least. A jagged, wavering facsimile of control, but still control.  
  
He’d keep telling himself that, at least until he believed it.


End file.
